Metis
Metis is an exclusive character in the playable epilogue of Persona 3: FES, titled The Answer. She is symbolized with a wreath of red butterflies, and known to be fiercely protective of her 'sister', Aigis. Appearance *''Persona 3: FES: Playable character Design Metis is humanoid android and the same model as Aigis but with golden helm-like with red butterfly visor, black hair and red eyes.her body is mostly mechanical almost the same but entire her body is black,a white long gloves on her right arm with red butterfly scale braclet , and a metallic skirt-like with red scale and black. Personality Metis has child-like personality and has Aigis's emotion she wished away, she cares a lot about Aigis and always protected her from any harm. Unlike Aigis, she is selfish and somewhat cruel to the others S.E.E.S when she first encounters them (as enemies), and fighting all of the members in combat for the keys, they been force to do so until she will becomes a nice and respected person to Aigis's friends after they have been revived from the battles. Profile ''Persona 3: FES *'Initial Persona': Psyche Metis is a character from Persona 3: FES 's playable epilogue, the Answer. Whilst in the Answer cancels Aigis's Orgia Mode, Metis replaces Aigis's role, from being able of using a range of physical skill to gain access to a "Neo" Orgia Mode. She also seems to replace the deceased Shinjiro as well, using bludgeon-class weapons similar to that of Shinjiro's, as well as their Personas sharing the the same arcana. Following after the protagonist's death and the defeat of Nyx, the remaining members of SEES decide to regroup one last time before their dorm closes. During their reunion, SEES encounters a weird atmosphere, in which time would stop flowing, resetting each time the clock passes midnight. This is where Metis is first seen and assaults SEES. Upon seeing Aigis, she claims to be Aigis's sister, and exclaims that she was tasked to protect her. She sees the remaining members of SEES as a hindrance, and thus, wants to destroy them. After Aigis loses consciousness due to overusing Orgia Mode to subdue her, Metis participated in upgrading Aigis's body parts. However, she was later chained for further questioning. Metis later leads the members of SEES to the Abyss of Time, a labyrinth below the dorm. There, Metis explains that the Abyss of Time was created by the members of SEES, but refuses to reveal the cause. Since the creation of the labyrinth was SEES' responsibility, Metis believed that once SEES has been annihilated, time would flow once again. Due to her attacking S.E.E.S earlier, the members initially show hostility towards letting her joining the S.E.E.S. Metis harbors a great dislike towards them as well, with a notable exception of Aigis. Metis eventually joins S.E.E.S when Aigis threatens to leave her alone, much to her horror and grief. Throughout their journey, Metis appears to be protective of Aigis, and addresses Aigis as her sister. She is also seen to hold a certain understanding towards the nature of the Abyss of Time and, amongst others, the Protagonist and Nyx. Later, defeating the manifestation of S.E.E.S' negative wills and desire of seeing the protagonist, SEES realizes that they have the ability to travel back to the time to when the Protagonist sealed Nyx. However, each member has their own opinions on doing so. Yukari wants to return to the past to stop the Protagonist's actions, but is opposed by Junpei, who explains that changing the past would essentially undo the sealing of Nyx. As their opinions differ, SEES was separated, leaving only Metis and Fuuka standing on Aigis's side. Aigis would eventually team up with Metis and Fuuka to reclaim the keys to unlock the past given to SEES members. Upon recollecting them and forging into the 'true key', Aigis decides to return to the past where the Protagonist performs the miracle of sealing Nyx so she could understand the reason for the Protagonist's death. During this time, Metis expresses her confusion at the Protagonist's actions, as Nyx herself was neither hostile nor malevolent, and a seal wasn't necessary. She would also mention SEES' promise of meeting each other in Graduation Day, much to the suspicion and confusion of SEES. When SEES tries to question her true identity, Metis replies that she "just knows it", and explains that the Protagonist wasn't exactly planning to seal Nyx, but Erebus, a grand manifestation of humanity's grief from contacting her to bring forth the Fall. Metis's true identity is finally revealed late in-game, where SEES was transferred into the Velvet Room. In there, the members of SEES appear in front of Igor. Metis, seemingly familiar with the Velvet Room, appears alongside Igor. Metis explains that she comes from "the other side", which is actually the manifestation of the emotional side of Aigis, separated from Aigis after Aigis wished to return back to being fully machine to escape the emotional burden of losing the Protagonist. Due to this, Metis often feels helpless when Aigis threatens to leave her during their fight with the other party members, as such an action would leave her all alone, like when Metis was first formed. Finally knowing Metis's true nature, the sisters reconcile, with Metis returns into Aigis, fully completing Aigis's Journey. Metis's voice is last heard when Aigis unlocks the door of the dorm, where she encourages Aigis to make the most out of her life and hopefully, her actions would influence the others, so the Protagonist's burden would be lightened. Battle Quote *Psyche! (Landed critical / exploit weakness to enemy) *My will is the source of my power. (Landed a critical / exploit weakness to enemy) *Persona! *Farewell! (critical physical attack) *Ugh, I thought that would do it! (Enemy survives the attack) *It's a tough one. (Enemy survives the attack) *Alright Sister, let's get 'em! (Before initiating All-Out Attack) *Everyone, attack! (During All-Out Attack) *Come on. Let's dance! (Initiating Orgia Mode) *Fly, Papillon Heart! (Initiating Orgia Mode) *Going into Orgia Mode! (Initiating Orgia Mode) *Orgia Mode is go! (Initiating Orgia Mode) *Let's get this started! (Initiating Orgia Mode) *I need to be stronger. (Victory with low HP) *I must protect my sister. *Keep your filthy hands off my sister! *Here! (using item) Gallery Image:MettisClose.jpg|Metis Close Up Metis Mask on.jpg|Metis Close Up with her visor on while fighting against Aigis Image:Metis-Expressions.jpg|Concept artwork of Metis' expressions Image:Metis-Expressions2.jpg|Concept artwork of Metis' expressions. Persona 3 Metis.jpg|Metis in Soejima Shigenori Arts Book 2004-2010 Trivia *Her name, like Aigis, comes from Greek mythology. Metis (Μῆτις, "wisdom," "skill," or "craft") is sometimes presented as lover of Zeus and mother of Athena, which may refer to Aigis' ultimate Persona. Category:Persona 3: FES Characters